


My Baby

by summerbreezeyy



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbreezeyy/pseuds/summerbreezeyy
Summary: after 2 months of being apart, your boyfriend finally came home. basically just a very rushed and great sex with do kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830328
Kudos: 27





	My Baby

You were at your boyfriend's house, waiting for him to come home. It has been 2 months since you last saw him after he left to shoot his movie. He'd promised he would come straight home after touching down at the airport. You were thinking of getting a sexy lingerie to put up a show for him, but you were pretty sure he would be turned on even if you used a sack over your body as you could tell from the last phone call you had with him, how he growled "Fuck I can't wait to see you tomorrow" that caused a pool forming in your core.

After almost an hour of waiting, the front door finally opened. And there he was, with his heart-shaped smile that you adore with your life and his eyes looking softly at you as you lunged to his arms.

"How I miss you baby," he said nestling his head in the crook of your neck breathing in the scent he has missed for the last 2 months.

Kyungsoo let go of the hug but still keeping you an inch away to take a good look at your face. "Always so beautiful," he said holding your face and finally crashed his lips to yours.

The kiss was everything but gentle and patient. You already felt weak on your knees just from the way he was kissing the life out of you. He licked your bottom lip asking for permission, and how could you really say no to him. He brought your body along to the couch when he finally sat down with you on his lap.

"No bedroom?" you asked with a teasing tone.

"No time," he answered, "Sweet Jesus I miss you," he continued kissing you again. After getting enough of the taste of your lips, he trailed down to your jaw and your neck, giving a light nip at every spot making you moan. He captured your sweet spot that he knew so well earning a mewl from you.

He stopped to get rid of all of your clothes, and smiled when he saw your naked body. You were shocked to see how buffed he's been by the evident sign of abs and muscles on his arms. "Soo can you take more soldier roles?" as you sat down on his laps again to touch and feel his muscles.

He chuckled and started playing with your boobs. "Hey guys I missed you."

"You dork," you smiled as you reached down to give his already hard shaft, moving your hand up and down over it.

He took one of your breasts after moaning your name into his mouth and moved his hand below to your core, drawing tight circle on your clit before putting in his middle finger inside you, reaching a delicious part.

"Fuck, Soo," you let out a moan as you kept working around his length. Kyungsoo kept pumping his finger into you while enjoying your breast when you finally grew impatient of how slow this was going. "Soo, now."

"Now what baby?" he teased while licking your nipples and added another finger in.

"Oh shit," you hissed at the added pleasure.

"Tell me what do you want, kitten," moving his mouth to your neck lightly biting down on it.

"Fuck me baby, fuck me senseless."

Determined to fulfill your wish, he turned you over and with a powerful thrust entered you at once making you moan so hard you were almost worried Kyungsoo’s neighbors were gonna file in a noise complaint. But first thing first, just enjoy how deliciously Kyungsoo’s cock stretch your womanhood making you dizzy.

“Always feel so good around me,” he moaned into your mouth.

He started to build up a very fast pace, obviously desperate for a release after 2 months not being able to fuck you.

“Soo harder,” you begged, “Fuck me harder until I can’t walk baby.”

Kyungsoo growled giving your shoulder a hard suck leaving a red mark on it, thrusting into you with a faster pace.

“F-Fuck, Soo I-I can’t I’m coming,” you screamed as you hugged him close and came all over him.

You clenching over his length was the last push for him. He finally thrust deep into you, filling you with his hot seeds. He collapsed on top of your chest as you kissed the top of his head.

When you two were still enjoying each others’ presence you could feel Kyungsoo growing again inside you. He started to kiss your chest and lightly moved his hips earning a breathy moan from you.

But before he could move again his phone rang. He got up after cursing and promising to kill whoever on the other side of the line. You chuckled as you sat down, reaching over to get a tissue to clean yourself up.

“Can’t you just come back tonight?” he annoyedly replied to his phone. “Fine!” he hung up with an irritated look. “The guys are coming and Chanyeol told me they’re 5 minutes away,” he informed you.

You eyed his almost erect dick and said seductively, “I think I could take care of that in less than 5 minutes.”


End file.
